


Derek Can't help himself

by IloveSterek1995



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Devious Stiles, Flirtatious Stiles, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Mysterious Exit, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IloveSterek1995/pseuds/IloveSterek1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to have some alone time and ends up having a surprise guest who fulfills his needs for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  “Dad?” I call out cautiously just to make sure he isn’t home. I mean, I **_know_** he isn’t because he’s at work, but I’ve made that mistake before and I don’t want to make it again. As soon as I’m positive I won’t be getting an answer I close my bedroom door and make my way to the bed. I feel a bit awkward since I’ve only done this once and it didn’t go that well, but I want to try it again.

                My teeth scrape gently over my lower lip as I pull my shirts off before I lay back on the cool covers on my bed with an audible sigh, relaxing back into the familiar material. I let my eyes fall shut as my hands begin to wander over my neck and chest to find every soft spot I’ve been able to find on myself. One of my thumbs tweaks firmly with my sensitive nipple while the other presses into a major weak spot I have just below my ear in a way that has me blowing out a sharp breath.

                When I finally reach my torso to press my thumbs into the faint V-lines of my hips I’m almost fully hard in my jeans. By the time I’m working my belt and jeans undone it feels like my skin is hypersensitive and my breathing is already coming out slightly heavy.

                My jeans are difficult to get off but it doesn’t matter, my member is still on high alert when they’re finally on the floor along with my boxers. I lean over to grab the lube from the loose peg on my headboard. The popping sound of the cap echoes through my room when I open it to slick up my fingers, chewing at my lip once again when my hand slips between my legs.

                 A gasp escapes me when the cool lube comes in contact with the heated skin of my entrance. I close my eyes once again as I slowly push past the resistant muscle, groaning quietly at the slight discomfort that comes from my finger being pushed in completely. My other hand goes down to stroke my cock back to its full length.

                “Fuck..” The curse comes out in a whisper when my finger finds that bundle of nerves that has me seeing stars. My hips undulate backwards onto the finger and it draws a lengthy whimper out of me that sounds almost like a whine. I’m so lost in this new feeling that I don’t catch the red eyes that show up in my window and because of this; I’m adding another finger instead of stopping.

                “O-oh god…” I’d heard of the burn that you feel from the stretch, well I’ve read about it, but I never knew that the burn would be a **_good_ ** one. “Fucking hell..” The curses are flowing freely as the pleasure is coursing its way through my entire body, making me arch my back off the bed and fuck myself harder.

                My breathing is coming in pants and whimpers as I bring myself closer and closer to the edge. I’m **_almost_** there, **_almost_** at my climax when I hear the window to my room fly open and someone jumps in.

                “Woah! What the fuck?!” I roll off of my bed, pulling my blanket with me in attempt to cover myself from the unwanted intruder. “Who’s there?!”

                I jump up onto my feet, keeping my blanket wrapped tightly around my waist as I look around the room. If it wasn’t for the open window I’d think that I was seeing things. But the window is open, so someone is hiding somewhere in my room. I’m about to begin my search when strong, warm arms wrap tightly around just above the blanket.

                My eyes fall shut as I lean back into the warmth with a sigh of relief before they’re flying open again and I flail around to try and get out of the steel hold that this man has around my waist. “Let me go!” My voice is strained and then all of a sudden there’s a mouth pressed to the side of my neck and a soft whisper coming from the person holding me still.

                “Calm down, Stiles. It’s just me.” The gruffness of the voice has me freezing in the person’s arms. In **_Derek’s_** arms. I swallow hard and my hand rests on top of his forearm as I slowly relax again. It seems that I like to be manhandled because my cock is harder than it was when I was close to releasing my climax.

                “D-Derek?” My voice is a husky whisper as I lean back into him, moaning quietly when he nips tentatively at my skin. “O-okay… Seems you’re set on not letting me go…” A shiver runs through my body as his lips just graze over my skin, whimpering quietly as I relax against the strong chest behind me.

                “Okay, yeah, no. Uhm, definitely **_don’t_** let go. That feels good. Like so—“ I’m silenced by a throaty growl and I have to bite my lip to keep myself silent. My member is now painfully hard and I’m pretty sure Derek knows exactly what he’s doing to me.

                A firm hand moves down under the blanket to brush over the sensitive skin right above the base of my length, making my hips buck forward uncontrollably. “Fuck… Derek, quit teasing…” This earns me another growl that makes my hard member twitch and my hand to reach back and tangle into his hair.

                “Shut up Stiles.” He growls again as his hand slides down to wrap around the base of my cock, a gasp of need escaping when my hips buck forward again. “Or I’ll stop.” That threat doesn’t only have me silent but also stilling my hips.

                This apparently pleases him because his bare chest relaxes against my back and his hand starts giving lazy strokes to my over sensitive member. It only takes a few strokes for me to lose my control again, my hips bucking up in time with his strokes and quiet moans and whimpers slipping out.

                “D-Derek, I’m close…” My voice is just barely a whisper, being so lost in the pleasure that he’s giving and only by jerking me off. After I say this his strokes quicken and his hand tightens in a way that pulls a long, throaty moan from me.

                “Cum for me Stiles, cum for me.” Derek’s whispering in my ear and his firm strokes has me reaching my orgasm and my cum shoots all over his hand and chest, my body going completely still and crying out his name in a choked out moan.

                “Good boy.” I can’t help but preen under the praise, slumping against him as soon as the initial high. He slowly lays me back down on my bed before he retreats out of the window he barged in from, leaving me limp on my bed thinking about what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV, his reaction to what happened and Stiles finds Derek to confront him on what went on between them that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors in my typing. Also, this starts about a week from the incident in the bedroom.

                I wasn’t going to do anything, I told myself over and over to just leave. But I just couldn’t; not when I heard the sounds that came from the boy when he hit a spot that he particularly liked. I couldn’t help but think that it should have been me making him feel that way, that I should be the one touching him in those places. Even if I knew it was illegal to touch him in any way that was platonic.

So that’s exactly what I did; I jumped into his room through his window right before he was able to release. Thinking about what happened between us, the way he responded so well to my touches has my member coming alert in my jeans once again; this is the third time since it happened last Monday. A groan escapes me when I let the feeling of his skin under my lips and the way he reacted so well to my touch. I only wish it went different for the reason that I want to feel those lush lips moving over my sensitized skin.

Okay, I have to stop thinking about this; it’s making the erection I’m sporting painfully hard. Luckily I’m the only one home or Isaac would know exactly why I can’t seem to control myself like I normally would be able to. My gaze moves over the room just to make sure that I’m by myself before I hoist myself off of the couch. I have to readjust my jeans and straighten out my shirt so I can attempt to make my way up to the room, it doesn’t even occur to me that Isaac will be able to smell my arousal later even if he isn’t home now.

My clothing shuck off easily, even with how tight the jeans are thanks to the throbbing erection that’s trying to burst from the thin layer of clothing that remains. I grind my teeth together in attempt to regain control of myself, closing my eyes as I take slow, calming breaths.

When that doesn’t work I find myself turning the hot water for my shower on; I don’t bother with trying a cold shower, they never work. So I shuck the remaining layer that was holding in my large member with a groan when the cool air hits my heated skin. “God, I’m out of my mind.” The words come out in a whisper as I step under the scolding water, just standing there with the water dripping down every part of my body. After a couple minutes my body is relaxed and my hand is giving lazy strokes to my cock, which is still on high alert even after being ignored for so long.

Blunt teeth are scraping over a momentarily swollen lower lip as my hand movement quickens, just as it had with Stiles, pulling a low growl of pleasure from within me. It’s almost as if another life force has taken over me. I would **_never_** masturbate to the thought of a teenage boy, especially not the Sheriff’s son. But I can’t stop myself from picturing those lips parted in pleasure, his pupils blown in lust and the sounds he made when he was fingering himself. It takes only a few more quick twists of my wrists for my load to be spraying over the tiles and his name coming from me in a choked out moan.

I give myself only a minute to recover from one of the best orgasms I’ve had since, well I can’t even remember, before I’m scrubbing myself clean of the shameful pleasure I just experienced. A shaky breath blows out as I reach for my towel, shutting off the water before I wrap it tightly around my waist. When I get into my room I throw my dirty clothes into the basket in the corner before I pull a new set of perfectly folded clothes from the drawers of my dresser. They’re pulled on as quickly as my damp skin will allow then I make my way down to the kitchen, groaning in annoyance when I see that Isaac didn’t go shopping. Again.

Blows out an audible sigh, closing the fridge and turning to walk into the living room. I grab my leather jacket and slide into my shoes so I can walk to the corner store to get something for dinner. My hands are shoved into my pockets and I’m so lost in thought I don’t catch the familiar voice until it’s too late. I try to keep my head down as I walk past him, but I know it’s inevitable.

“Derek?” His voice is weak and full of confusion. “Hey!” This time his voice is stronger and he jogs to catch up to me, his hand taking a firm grip on my bicep. “I’m talking to you and I **_know_** you heard me. There’s no way you didn’t, so don’t try to pretend you didn’t. You’re avoiding me, aren’t you?” This all came out in one go and the last question was said in a mixture of irritation and sadness that makes my heart ache.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. How could I be avoiding you?” My voice is quiet and demanding of an answer I know he’ll have, even if I don’t want to hear it.

“Are you… You’re being serious aren’t you? Wow. Just. Wow.” He shakes his head with an angry looking smile. “You know what, never mind. I’m gunna go, I need to bring my dad a dinner that isn’t full of fat, salt and sugar. See you around. Or not.” He rolls his eyes as he turns his back to me, walking in the direction of his jeep. I can feel the ache in my chest growing and no matter how much I should ignore it I know I won’t.

“Stiles! Wait…” My hand catches his forearm to turn him back in my direction. “Look… I have been avoiding you. I **_have_** to or I’ll do something else I’m not supposed to.” I can tell this doesn’t satisfy him, it shows in his eyes. “You don’t understand, Stiles. If we keep doing this and someone finds out you’ll be fine. But me? I could go to jail, I could get **_charged_** with influencing a minor to do something he/she might not want to. That’s why I left so quickly that night and that’s why I’m keeping my distance.”

This catches his attention even though I’m pretty sure he already knew this, being the Sheriff’s kid and all. “So it’s not because you thought it was a mistake?” He sounds so vulnerable it brings back the ache in my heart.

“It was a mistake, just not for the reason you think it was.” My voice is quiet and my gaze drops and soon after so does my hand when I realize I still have a grip on his arm.

“Okay… So if I wasn’t a minor, what would you do?” And that is too back of an if; one that has my mind wandering and my cock coming alert. Stiles must know exactly where my mind went because he has a smirk playing on his lips that only makes him that much more tempting.

                “Don’t tempt me Stiles, I’m not an idiot; I see what you’re trying to do and it isn’t going to work. I’m keeping firm on my decision to stay away from anything that can put me in jail. You’re the Sheriff’s son, I’d end up in there for life. No joke, your dad is so overprotective.” He only scoffs at this, shaking his head as his fingertips run down the length of my bicep. I swallow thickly but otherwise show no reaction to the touch.

                “You’ll give in eventually Derek, you won’t be able to help yourself.” A devious grin is now on his normally innocent features and he leans in to whisper in my ear. “I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this a short fic, I'm not sure yet. All depends on my muse and stuff like that cx comments and kodos are well appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles doesn't get exactly what he wants, but he gets something that he will definitely want again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than I intended it to be, but I didn't want to rush it. I like it the way it is, hopefully you do too! :) 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, I don't have a beta for this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos well appreciated! :D

It's been a three days since I saw Derek outside the store and I'm dying. I've had to relieve myself at least twice every night since he barged into my room that night a week and a half ago. All I can think about is his hands on my skin, his breath blowing down my neck and his voice whispering in my ear. Every time I close my eyes his hand is back on my hip while the other slowly pulls the orgasm from me in a way that makes me go limp when it's finally finished. And that has _**never**_ happened to me before, never and it doesn't surprise me that Derek is the one to make that happen. What does surprise me is that he did it in the first place and it disappoints me that he isn't willing to do it again. I acted all confident and flirtatious. I think he liked it because he looked like it was a feat to keep his hands to himself. That's perfect for me; as soon as we're alone I'll tune it up and make sure he knows what he's missing out on.

 

There aren't many occasions where Derek and I get to spend time alone and it just so happens that today is one of the days that we do. Though it did take some planning on my part; I had to lie to him, saying that I thought I'd found something that could be a possible threat for him to agree to be in the same room as me. But whatever, it works, I get to see him. I'm running around the house looking for the jeans that I want to wear but because they're the only tight black jeans I own I don't wear them often. But I  _**have** _ to wear them today. According to Lydia they're the only jeans that make my ass look good. It takes me forever and I'm grateful I woke up earlier than I needed to, but I finally find the pants and slide them on, admiring my ass in my bathroom mirror. They probably look especially good since I decided to go commando because they're so tight. I'm sure Derek will  _**love** _ it though. I finish getting ready, opting for a tight red V-neck shirt instead of my usual graphic tee and plaid over shirt.

 

After I'm dressed I eat a quick breakfast and I grab my laptop to keep up the act of being there for professional reasons and not very, very personal ones. I look at myself one more time in the mirror before I grab my keys and head out. I get to the loft in record time, having sped almost the whole way there. My fingers card through my hair quickly, then I grab my things and start making my way up to his floor before I can chicken out; that would seem very suspicious and Derek would wonder why in the world I was leaving if I thought there might be a threat out there. When I finally reach his door he opens it before I can even knock and right away I'm applauding myself in my head for my choice on attire. He obviously loves the outfit because his eyes are glued to me and he hasn't stepped out of the door way yet.

 

“ Hey, earth to Derek? You in there?” I act all innocent, flailing my arms in front of his face to get him back to reality. It takes a moment but as soon as he realizes he was staring he turns abruptly and walks to the other end of the loft, probably hoping to hide the redness on his neck and the tips of his ears. “ _**Okay then.** _ I guess you're in a bad mood today. Well, I'm assuming worse than usual?” The last part comes out in an awkward question as he stands by the large table that sits in front of the wall of windows, determinedly looking at my face and no where else. A faint smirk curves onto my lips as I approach him, making sure my skin brushes against his as I walk past. The brief contact has my skin buzzing in need for more.  _**Way more.** _ But I know that if I want this to work I'm going to have to be patient.

 

“ So what is it that you supposedly found that I haven't. ”  His tone is flat and cool, his default tone when he's trying not to give away any particular emotion he's feeling in the moment. I may not be a werewolf, but I notice small things like that. “Because I highly doubt a human would find something before me or one of my pack would.” At this statement I gasp in mock hurt.

“ A little bit rude there don'tcha think, Der?” My eyebrow arches upward to accentuate my question in a way that has him rolling his eyes and another smirk curving onto my boyish features. “Okay. Fine. Down to business then.” My hands fumble with getting my laptop out of my bag without letting the shitload of papers in there fall out. While I'm bent over my bag I make sure he gets the perfect view of my  _**assets** _ , digging around for the charger for my laptop. When I turn back to face him the hazel eyes are gone and replaced with a crimson colour that matches my shirt perfectly. His jaw muscles are ticking which means he's doing all he can to keep in place and it is  _**so** _ hard to keep from smirking.

 

“What did you find.” Just like him, makes a question sound like a statement. My teeth drag over my lower lip in a seemingly innocent gesture that I know will catch his eye and  I have to fight the smirk that wants to form when it does. I open my lap top on the metal table  to find that t he internet page is opened and I'm about to type when I notice that he's suddenly right there, his side pressed firmly against m ine in a line of heat that has my mind completely blank for a moment.

 

“U-uhm, I found this thing that's—uhm, it...” My words are never stuttered like that, sure they rush out at an incomprehensible speed sometimes, but never stuttered. I let my gaze wander over to look at Derek to find his eyes already on me, not on the screen but on me. It only takes two seconds of eye contact before he's on me, kissing me in a way that has my mind completely blank as it reels in desire. My fingers find their way into his hair as my lips part to let him lick into my mouth in a way that coaxes a throaty groan from me. I arch my back so my body is pressed against his as my fingers give his hair a gentle tug, praying to God that he doesn't end this before we get what I know we both want. His arms slowly encircle my waist to pull my body tighter against his and I can't help but moan in approval, undulating my hips forward to meet his in a very pleasing friction that has Derek growling his own approval against my lips.

 

This is all great, the sinful kiss and the pleasing grinding, but I need  _**more** _ . So I force myself to break the kiss, no matter how much I don't want to. “N-not that this isn't great, but I need more that just rutting against your thigh Derek.” My voice is low and breathless and I know it will get me what I want because he is so far gone in lust and desire that he will let himself have something good for once. He nods slowly before he leans in for another filthy kiss that's all tongue and teeth as his hands move from my lower back to the back of my thighs. He catches me by surprise when he pulls quickly to get my legs around his waist, making me gasp against his lips. I let him carry me up the spiral staircase that leads to his room, nipping and kissing along his jaw line in a way that leaves my mark. I actually almost whine in disapproval when the marks heal almost instantly.  He must sense my displeasure because he huffs a quiet laugh as he lays me back on the bed.

 

My body automatically relaxes back into the mattress with a soft sigh, opening my eyes enough to look up at him through my lashes. This look must be pretty sexy if the way his pupils become more blown is anything to go by. Derek leans in for another kiss and it's even better than the last if that's even possible. This one is slower, deeper and more of a passionate kiss that the last one that was a rushed and hungry clash of lips and teeth. My arms slowly wrap around his neck as I return the kiss with as much passion as I can muster up. I don't realize what he's doing when his hands are at the neck hem of my shirt until my it's ripped open completely. This forces me to pull away from his lips in protest. “Hey, that was my favourite shirt!” He huffs another laugh with a mutter that sounds like “I'll buy you a new one.” before his lips are back on mine. I want to protest more but I can't bring myself to when his hands are running over every inch of my newly exposed skin.  He uses his fingertips to trace over the abs that I'm glad that I have. They don't compare to the ones that are under his shirt but they're good enough. My body his shivering under his touch, my back arching to press into the feeling of his skin on my own. My hands hook into the hem of his shirt to warn him to pull out of the kiss long enough to pull it off of him.

 

I was expecting his lips to come back to mine when the shirt was flung across the room but I was so wrong and that is  _**so** _ okay when I feel him nipping and sucking at my pulse point in a way that has me muttering his name in a breathless whisper followed by quiet whimpers of pleasure. I'll have to find some way of hiding this from my friends and family, even though the latter will know that this happened without seeing his mark on my skin. He only stops when he's content with how dark the mark is and I find myself disappointed that he stopped. That only lasts a few seconds until he starts doing the same to the other side while his fingers tweak at  the buds of my nipples, making me gasp quietly before I'm whispering incomprehensible encouragements. When he's done with the mark on the other side of my neck his lips start to wander down further to mouth at my collar bone. Then he shuffles down slightly so his lips can wrap around the nipples his fingers made hypersensitive.  A moan slips past my lips when he grazes over it with his teeth, making my hips buck up off the bed. For some reason this amuses him because he huffs another laugh. “Someone's excited.” He coos quietly as his lips meet my skin again, leaving a trail of branding kisses from my peck to my hip. It's not until he's mouthing at my hip that I figure out where he's going with this. It's not exactly what I wanted, but I'm  _**definitely** _ not going to complain.

 

He pops the button of my jeans open as if it's the easiest thing in the world and starts tugging them off of me, making me gasp as the cool air hits my heated cock as his lips move to graze along my legs as he tosses my jeans somewhere out of sight and again my body is shivering under his gentle touch. This is the opposite of what I'd expected from Derek; he's always roughing me up by pushing me against walls and shit and he treats me like I'm some delicate piece of China when in bed. It's a laughable matter but not when he's looking at me like I'm his prey. A smirk curves onto my lips when I notice the light crimson glow to those gorgeous hazel eyes when they take in my throbbing member that's resting against my stomach. It takes all of three seconds for him to recover and mouth at the underside of my cock. The heat of his moist lips makes my body shudder and I swear I can feel my orgasm is building already.  _ No, no, no, no, no... He just started, this can't end this quickly.  _ I force myself to calm down a bit, but that's close to impossible when his mouth wraps around the head of my cock to  suck gently. My whole body shudders as I try to keep my control when he starts to take more of my member into his mouth. I reach down to tangle my fingers into his soft, dark hair with a firm grip in attempt to keep my hips still so he can go at his own pace. Even though this pace is driving me fucking crazy.

 

Derek looks up at me through those thick lashes and I swear I could cum right then and there when he looks up at me like that. My teeth scrape over my lower lip as I look back at him, watching as my cock disappears into his mouth as he begins to bob his head. And because my self control is horrible my hips start moving at the same pace as his head bobs and with the low rumble that comes from him I'm thinking he doesn't mind. After a few more head bobs he takes the whole thing into his mouth and swallows. The way that his throat closes around me has my body convulsing. “D-Derek!” His name falls from my lips in a cry of pleasure, along with a few choice swear words, as my release begins unravelling deep in his throat. I expected him to pull off when that happened, but instead he just tries to push me further into his throat and swallows down every drop. “Holy fuck, that should not be as hot as it is.” The words a murmured before I can stop them and it gets him to look up at me with an amused smirk after he lets me fall from his mouth.

 

“You taste amazing.” His voice is hoarse and I swear if I hadn't cum already I would just from the sound of his voice.  Derek leans in for a slow, deep kiss with a growl that almost sounds like a purr. My fingers slide into his hair as my tongue licks into his mouth to taste myself there. He gives my cock a few more lazy strokes before he stops. I sag back against the mattress with a satisfied sigh, letting my eyes fall shut. “Give me a second, Sourwolf, and I'll take care of you.” I look over at him with a wiggle of my eyebrows and a smirk only to have my expression drop at his embarrassed one. “Something wrong...?” I can't help the worry in my voice when I speak, hoping he isn't just going to kick me out now that he's finished with me.

 

“Not at all.” He looks at me with wide eyes and the tips of his ears turn pink to match his cheeks. “It's just that...” He blows out a sharp breath and I can't figure out what would have him this closed off after he gave me the best blow job ever. Even though it's the first I've ever gotten, I'm sure it will always be the best one. “I uhm, I...” I don't understand until he looks down at his crotch and my gaze follows his; he came in his pants while giving me a blow job. My mouth falls open at the sight of his slowly shrinking bulge and I attack him with a kiss that is basically just a clash of teeth as soon as he kisses back. “No need to be embarrassed, Derek, Just shows how sexy you think I am.” The words are mumbled since I haven't pulled away enough to speak properly. He just huffs a laugh and captures my lips in a sweet, slow kiss that has my mind reeling again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just to practice writing smut for other fics. I apologize if it isn't that good, this is the first time I've written smut.


End file.
